


The Case of the Black Trench Coat

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Meddling Sam, Mutual Pining, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Sam is tired of Dean and Castiel's unresolved sexual tension, so naturally, he takes Cas out for some new clothes. He thinks it will totally work.





	The Case of the Black Trench Coat

Dean woke up and sat up in his bed, squinting at the bright lamp light. He reached out for his phone on the night stand and saw that it was 2:30 p.m. He had napped for 3 long hours.

He opened a message from Sam that read: “Didn’t wanna wake you. Cas and I left to shop for clothes. Be back soon.”

Dean furrowed his brows while reading the text.

_Clothes? Since when do we go clothes shopping?_

Just then, he heard the main door of the bunker open. He shuffled out of bed and went out to meet them. He did not expect to see what he saw.

Sam looked the same as always; he was wearing a plaid shirt and brown overcoat. Cas, however, looked different. He was wearing a completely new outfit; black dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and a black trench coat. He looked like Crowley but Dean thought he pulled it off better than he did.

His eyes went from his shoes up to his face, which was a little red. Probably from being ogled. Dean’s mouth was a little dry and his mouth was a little open.

“Well? What do you think?” Sam asked, smirking a bit as if he knew something Dean didn’t.

“I- You- It- It’s a good look for you, Cas.” Dean swallowed and glanced away, clearing his throat.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief and smiled shyly.

“Thank you, Dean…You don’t think it looks like I’m going to a funeral?”

“Well yeah it’s a pretty dark suit but it works. Really well. Your eyes look brighter. Not that they were dull before…” Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his brown scuffed boots.

“Well I’m glad you like it. I was going for a look that didn’t say tax accountant,” He air quoted the last phrase, which made Dean chuckle. They stared at each other fondly until they heard Sam coughing loudly behind them.

“Sooo are you guys ready to go?”

“Go where?” Cas and Dean asked, looking confused.

“The case, remember? Possible shifter?” Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the duffel bag next to him.

“Oh, right, sure. I had forgotten about it,” Dean replied.

“Uh huh, I wonder why,” Sam said under his breath.

______________________________________

As they worked the case, Sam noticed how often Dean stared at Cas (longer than usual, and the usual for them was 10 seconds, which was a long time to stare at someone if you’re not even saying anything to each other). He was smug about being right in that, if Cas wore something more fitting and suave, Dean was going to have a hard time looking away.

Cas had attracted others besides Dean and when the bartender they interviewed started getting flirty with him, Dean grabbed his arm and gruffly said, “Come on, Cas, we’re going to be late.” When Cas asked him what they were going to be late for Dean just said, “Nothing, it’s just getting dark out.” Sam snickered at that and Dean glared at him. Cas only tilted his head as Dean put a hand on his back and lead him towards the impala.

When Dean said Cas could sit in the front seat, it was Sam’s turn to glare at him while Cas smiled like his crush had just asked him to prom. He bit his tongue and hoped this would lead to Dean making a move on Cas, which would lead to no more uncomfortable unresolved sexual tension that poor Sam had to suffer through.

_______________________________________

After they had successfully killed the shifter, they went back home and unloaded their bags from the trunk. After they settled in and took showers, Dean heard a knock on his open door and saw Cas holding his black tie.

“Hey, Cas, what’s up?” Dean asked, putting down a book about werewolves. He was lounging on his bead, leaning on the headboard with his arms crossed. He was wearing a T-shirt and his favorite boxers. Cas’ eyes travelled for a millisecond to his chest and arms.

“Uhh… I was wondering if you could teach me how to tie this…tie. I’ve never had to tie it back on before and I wanted to learn,” Cas looked at Dean tentatively.

“Sure, man, of course.” Dean breathed loudly, stood up, and guided Cas towards the mirror hanging on the wall. He placed the tie around his neck and felt how rapid his own heart, as well as Castiel's, was beating.

________________________________________

Sam was pretty miffed that nothing had happened yet between Dean and Cas. He was so sure his plan was going to work. He decided to reward himself for his efforts anyway and headed towards the kitchen to find something sweet. As he opened the door to his room and stepped out onto the hallway, he heard a faint, rhythmic pounding sound. He frowned, wondering what the hell it was. He followed the sound of it and found that he was approaching Dean’s door. He stopped in his tracks and stayed completely silent. Along with the pounding sound he heard the unmistakable sound of Cas panting and moaning. He knew it was Cas because he had known him for years and he had seen him get hurt countless times, only this time he was not crying out in pain. A second after Sam figured out what was going on his jaw dropped and he covered his mouth.

“I can’t believe they’re finally doing it,” he whispered to himself, smiling from ear to ear. Just then he heard Dean yelling out, “Oh, CAS!”

Sam’s expression went from ecstatic to grossed out in .3 seconds flat. He stealthily ran away to the kitchen where he heard no noises. While he ate his chocolate granola bar, he wondered when it would be safe to go back to his room again. He was happy for his brother and best friend but he did not want to hear them going at it _ever_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
